Hazy
by warblersalina
Summary: Maybe Julian's not the only one running away...Rated for slight language
1. Chapter 1

Hazy

Logan POV

"Mmm…" he grumbled "Shut up!" There were people shouting across the hall. Didn't they know what time it was? Hey, wait, it sounded like Julian. What the hell? I'll go check. Yawning, Logan crawled to the door and opened it. Wincing at the sudden light in the hallway, he took a deep breath

"As the extremely annoyed and sleep deprived prefect of Stuart, SHUT UP!"

"Go away Lo!"

Oh, it was Derek. He was yelling at Julian's door. Logan raised his eyebrows, what did the princess do now? He shrugged; it was late and Julian was such a whiny primadona. He slammed his door just to make a point.

Climbing back in bed, Logan couldn't sleep. His thoughts were on Julian, though he would never admit it. If anyone asked, he would laugh at them for merely suggesting that he, Logan Wright, fell asleep every night thinking of his gorgeous, talented, sexy, and absolute bitch of a best friend who was STRAIGHT. Too tired…need sleep…or coffee….mmm… Jules' cologne and his perfect, beautiful, diva eyes….

Julian POV

I have to leave. Tonight. I must and I will. No more dragging people down with me. Hah! I can't even lie to myself, what kind of actor am I ? I'm just running away, like always. But this time it's different. This time I'm not coming back. Shit, tears are running down my face. I can't even be bothered to wipe them. Derek's screaming and pleading outside, but he won't change anything. This is too much. HE is too much. My bags are packed and I'm ready to go. Carmen has already called a taxi for me. I won't regret this. I am Julian Larson, and I'm running away.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun was beginning to rise, a lean figure quietly opened a room and stole a kiss from its occupant. The boy went back into the dark and placed his only connection with this place left in the bathroom. Without a glance back, the boy slipped out of the room and ran.

Logan dreamt of brown eyes and cinnamon kisses. He swore he smelt a lingering scent of cinnamon in his room when he woke up. Looking at his Blackberry, he found the usual message from Derek telling him to take his pills. He pressed to see Julian's message- it was probably about how he could sleep due to his yelling, that prissy diva. It said "I'm sorry." He should be, yelling and screaming in the middle of the night, caffeine isn't as good as sleeping you know, thought Logan. He didn't think anything much about the text after that.

Turning on the shower, Logan relaxed while the hot water unknotted his back. He spotted something shiny on his dresser. It was a Stuart ring and it wasn't his. Only Derek and Julian had key cards to his room. The twins didn't count as they climbed in. Besides, they wouldn't own a Stuart ring anyway. Curiously, Logan stepped out of the shower to look inside the ring. All of the house rings had their owners names engraved inside. It said J. Armstrong-Larson. So it was Jules then. Logan blushed, what was he doing in his bathroom? Putting on his uniform quickly, Logan went to catch Julian before breakfast.

"What do you mean Bailey!"

"He's gone and he's not coming back."


	3. Chapter 3

A phone was ringing repeatedly in the only abandoned room in Stuart. The annoyed inhabitants of the room next to it were about to scream.

"Julian! Answer you freaking phone! We're trying to study here!"

No one answered. It was rather funny because the ringtone got louder every time. The boys next door groaned. They heard Julian sing that song enough times during his shower jam sessions to know the lyrics off by heart.

_I'm bringing sexy back, yeah!_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back?_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll lety you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Dinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're torquing with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act_

_Come let me make up for the things you lack_

'_Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast_

Derek was irritated. Very irritated. Julian just decides that he can't take this crap anymore and he just _leaves_. After Derek tried so hard! He begged and yelled and pleaded and reasoned all night! They both know what's going to happen. Logan's going to be all serial killer-like when he finds out and Derek_ has_ to put up with his crap while Julian runs away. He has to be strong for them. But sometimes, sometimes Derek doesn't want to be strong. Why can't they just get together and suck it up? He groaned. His head hurt from trying to solve the entire world's problems. Coffee. That's what he needs. He needs it, for school, sport, Jules, Lo, Amanda and Casey. And Windsors call us caffeine addicted workaholics. Derek laughed scornfully. Guess they're not that far off the mark. But he does it because they're worth it. They are worth every night of missed sleep and worrying.


End file.
